


Here I stay

by Nachsie



Series: Fluff one shots [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bodyguard Sam Winchester, Dancer Dean, Dancing, Dancing Lessons, Deaf Dean, Deaf Dean Winchester, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Family Loss, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Ice Skater Castiel, Ice Skating, M/M, Olympics, Slow Dancing, Slow Romance, overcoming pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: Castiel is an Olympic Ice skater who after a tragic accident may have lost his ability to skate and his brother on one unlucky night. Castiel locks himself away from the world and everyone in it. His friend and bodyguard Sam Winchester though has an idea and it may involve his brother who also lost everything in a tragedy. However, is it too late to mend the holes in their heart?





	Here I stay

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**HAS FAMOUS ICE SKATER’S CAR ACCIDENT RUINED HIS CAREER?!**

 

 

_Famous Ice skater Castiel Novak has to consider early retirement after the tragic Car accident  two years ago which took the tragic life of the Ice skater’s brother Balthazar Novak and left the skater needing metal plates throughout his right leg. Though rumors state he’s recovering well, recent video of the skater shows him unable to perform even standing on one foot without collapsing. Is the skater out of options? We turn to Doctor-_

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel Novak angrily shut off the TV before tossing the remote away not wanting to watch any more of it. It was viral. How weak he was...how is career was over. Castiel held a pillow to his chest turning away curling into himself when the door to his bedroom opened.

 

“Cas?” Sam Winchester Castiel Novak’s body guard spoke as Castiel said nothing, ever since the accident Sam has been helping take care of Castiel.

 

They were good friends because they had to always be around each other and their friendship only grew from this despite the unfortunate reality caused it. Castiel was grateful to Sam.  Sam was mostly the reason Castiel ate or even left the house anymore. Castiel didn’t respond as Sam walked into the room placing a burger and fries on the side table for him. Castiel felt Sam’s hand touch his hair before he walked away, Sam paused at the door before turning to look back at Castiel.

 

“...We are going somewhere tomorrow.” Sam spoke. “Get some sleep, we have to leave early.”

 

Castiel said nothing as Sam left without another word and Castiel grabbed the food quickly and lazily moving to eat it. Before he turned back on the tv turning on Doctor sexy and munching on his fries.

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel sat in the driver's seat staring out the window as Sam drove focused on the winding mountain road, Castiel didn’t care where Sam was taking him. He just couldn’t wait for it to be over.

 

“Did I ever tell you I had a brother?” Sam asked.

 

“No,” Castiel spoke looking at Sam. No. Sam never mentioned him.

 

“His name is Dean. We don’t talk much. Lives in isolation in the mountains away from people. He hates people. ” Sam stated. “Think a bit down he hates me too.”

 

“Why?” Castiel asked curiously.

 

“Let’s just say he once didn’t,” Sam stated as they pulled up to a small cabin on the mountain side. Castiel’s eyes fell on a man cutting wood a bit away, his back to them as sweat dripped down his back. Castiel watched Sam take off his seatbelt and climbed out of the car. “Come out.”

 

Castiel hesitated to pull on his extra large sweater he was wearing, climbing out the car he leaned against the car. Sam didn’t say anything as they watched the man cut wood.

 

“That’s your brother?” Castiel asked as Sam nodded, Castiel waited for Sam to call to him or try to get his attention but didn’t. “Aren’t you going tell him we are here?”

 

“I don’t want to scare him when he’s carrying an ax.” Sam shrugged.

 

“Just call to him,” Castiel stated. “HEY! YOUR BROTHERS HERE!” Dean didn’t react and Castiel sighed leaning back against the car. Castiel frowned sighing as Sam smiled at him amused. “I see he’s wearing headphones. He couldn’t hear me.”

 

“Something like that,” Sam stated as Dean put the ax down grabbing a few pieces of wood before turning towards his home when he noticed Sam and Castiel. Dean slowly walked towards them, Castiel took in how annoyed he looked. Tossing back the wood before walking towards them, Castiel thought he was going to greet him but instead he gave a slight wave and continued towards the house without a care. “Dean, don’t be like that.” Sam sighed and pushed off the car and moved to get in front of him.

 

“Hey, asshole. We came a long way to see you, you’re being so rude!” Castiel scoffed, Dean ignored him as Sam waved his hands wildly in front of his face trying to stop him. “Hey, asshole, you deaf or something?!”

 

Then Castiel realized something….

 

Sam wasn’t just waving his hands in front of Dean’s face wildly…

 

He _was_ signing .

 

Dean signing he turned crossing his arms eyeing Castiel, as Castiel was taken back.

 

Dean was deaf.

 

They seemed to be having an argument about something but Sam seemed to win the argument.

 

“Castiel, this is my brother Dean. He has agreed to let you stay here.” Sam stated.

 

“What? I’m not staying here.” Castiel snapped.

 

“You don’t want the reporters to keep harassing you right? Want to be depressed and be left alone. This is the best place to do it. No one will find you here.” Sam started moving to collect some bags from the trunks. Castiel...didn’t argue as Sam ushered him to follow.

 

“How am I supposed to talk to him?” Castiel asked. “I don’t know how to sign.”

 

“He can read. Just write it down or text him.” Sam stated as he led Castiel to the spare bedroom before taking his phone and imputing the number. Castiel glanced down at the number before Sam eyed him. “This will be good for you. I know it.”

 

Castiel nodded softly, all he wanted was to be alone anyways and it wasn’t like Dean could bother him to talk about his feelings. Maybe this was the best for him. A vacation away from life.

 

“I’ll come get you for breakfast,” Sam stated. “The condition we stay here is we earn our keep. I’ll be doing most of the cooking and housework.”

 

“Well since I was brought here against my will. I will be taking a nap.” Castiel spoke jumping onto the bed. Planning to be just as unproductive here too. Sam sighed but didn’t argue as he walked out leaving Castiel alone.

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**That Night**

  
  


Castiel snapped awake when he felt arms grab him forcing him to turn around in sleep onto his stomach, Castiel trashed trying to break free but when his leg was forced back towards his head he paused. He wasn’t exactly being felt up on. He...was being stretched out?

 

Castiel panting as his heart race turned to see Dean stretching his injured leg. Normally when he was forced to do this in physical therapy, it hurt and castiel cried. He could feel his leg vibrate at the position, his body weak to hold it but he wasn’t in pain. Dean massaged the weak muscle softly working from the base of the leg to the foot. Castiel let out weak shaky breaths at the feel, the feeling Dean softly working his injury. Castiel would have bitched and complained but...it honestly felt good.

 

Castiel relaxed into the touch, feeling Dean stretch and move his muscle, Castiel moved his hand to grip the blankets as he let Dean work on his leg. When Castiel felt Dean’s hands move away, he almost...missed the touch to his body. Castiel didn’t move when Dean left the room just as silently as he came. Castiel’s hand touched his massaged leg sliding down the stretched muscle before he noticed his phone was blinking from a text.

 

Castiel grabbed his phone looking down at the text from...Dean.

 

_You can do whatever you want while here. All I ask is every night for fifteen minutes every night to let me stretch your leg._

 

Castiel blinked.

 

What an odd request.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


**That morning**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel came down the stairs for breakfast, Sam turned to him as he eyed him happily.

 

“Joining us in the real world?” Sam asked.

 

“No, I am grabbing my food before I go hermit,” Castiel spoke as Sam shrugged. Castiel grabbed his plate only to see another plate not touched either waiting for someone as Sam cooked his own. “...This Dean’s?”

 

“Yeah.” Sam stated. “He didn’t answer my text and he’s not in his room.”

 

“Is that normal?” Castiel asked as Sam chuckled.

 

“Dean likes to disappear too,” Sam stated. “He has a habit of leaving early in the morning and not coming back till he wants to. Sound familiar?” Castiel made a face and walked back up the stairs leaving Sam to chuckle to himself. “Yep.”

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**One week later**

  
  


Castiel breathed out as Dean moved his leg into different positions, Castiel had grown affectionate of this time together with Dean, he loved the way Dean’s fingers worked the muscles and efforts he loved it. Castiel let out a grunt of pain when Dean moved his leg a certain way but Dean’s fingers instantly made it better. When Dean’s fingers left his leg Castiel once again didn’t look at him till Dean left out the door. Castiel moved to sit up from laying on his stomach.

 

Castiel heard the front door open as Castiel hesitantly got up moving to the window to see Dean carrying a small boombox and walking into the woods. Castiel curiously watched him go before Castiel moved to slid on his shoes and went to follow.

 

Castiel followed the faint noise of a stereo, pausing in the woods seeing Dean on the hill overlooking the lake, far away from prying eyes and people which he thought. He was...dancing.

 

His movements seemed to take Castiel’s breath away watching Dean dance to the music he couldn’t hear. It was beautiful soft music flowed through the stereo and Dean almost seemed to dance on beat. Castiel took in his black skin tight pants and how he had taped his feet to better protect himself using what castiel could describe as Ballet, graceful and technical aspects were so beautiful. Castiel could _feel_ the lyrics with the song as Dean’s spirit showed through.

 

When the song ended Dean panted looking towards the sunrise, before softly taking a seat on the edge of the cliff. Castiel softly watched him for a moment before he turned and walked back towards the house.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Two weeks later**

  
  
  


Castiel didn’t know when following Dean out here became his morning routine, Castiel would watch and sometimes when he was feeling up to it try to mimic Dean’s performance. His favorite was when Dean did the slower music, it was easier to try his moves. Despite the fact he once was an amazing ice skater, he was quickly realizing he had missed out by not doing ballet.

 

Castiel would slightly perform with him, but it wasn’t as much effort more putting his hands up and mimicking his body language. Sometimes he would try to stand on his tippy toes but his leg would start shaking and hurt then would give up. He liked to dance along with Dean.

 

Castiel closed his eyes mimicking his music in the woods, able to keep up with Dean when he tripped over a bush on a spin and crashed down groaning in pain. Dean stopped dancing when his eyes fell on the man groaning in pain. Dean panted roughly before walking over to Castiel and offering his water bottle to Castiel.

 

Castiel glanced up before hesitantly sitting up and taking it. Dean takes a seat next to him watching the sun rise. He grabs his phone and texts.

 

_It’s dangerous to dance in the woods, could have hurt yourself worse._

 

Castiel glanced at his phone.

**_Sorry._ **

 

Dean glanced at his phone before a soft smile appeared on his face, Castiel holding himself as Dean typed something.

 

_I can show you how to dance if you’d like._

 

“Really?” Castiel spoke before turning to Dean, Dean tilted his head not hearing. Castiel looked down at his phone.

 

**_Really?_ **

 

 _Yes._ _But you stop only when I say._

 

Castiel nodded his head as Dean stood taking his hand before Castiel took it. Helping Castiel up as Dean took his hand helping Castiel spin. Castiel laughed softly at the soft spin as they danced the music.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Three weeks later**

  
  
  


Castiel danced with Dean mostly in rhythm as they moved and spun, sometimes they danced separately. Other times they would dance together, hands on each other as Dean pushed him to keep moving despite when his leg felt ready to collapse, Castiel did a spin that ended with him crashing into Dean when his leg gave out. Dean held him panting as they looked into his eyes.

 

Dean did a hand signal meaning done which Castiel assumed that's what it meant when Dean scooped Castiel up softly helping him sit on the edge. Dean took a seat next to him passing the water bottle around before Dean took his leg and started to work the muscle. Castiel moaned at the feel instantly pleased. Castiel’s fingers moved to turn off the blaring stereo, just listening to the quiet.

 

Castiel waved gaining Dean’s attention, before mouthing.

 

“Can you read lips?” Castiel spoke and pointed to his lips, Dean made a face and shook his head no.

 

“Can you?” Dean spoke, Castiel was taken back by his voice, it was a lot deeper than he thought.  

 

“No.” Castiel chuckled before pulling out his phone and using it to text.

 

**_How can you hear the music?_ **

 

“When I dance?” Dean asked as Castiel nodded. “I feel the vibrations...that's why I play it so loud.” Dean moved his hands in signs when he talked. Castiel found it cute.

 

**_You have a lot of emotion in your dance, how can you show the emotion if you don’t know the lyrics?_ **

 

“I remember the music from before I lost my hearing,” Dean spoke.

 

 **_You once could hear?_ ** Dean chuckled at that.

 

“I got sick,” Dean stated. “I don’t know how to say it. Never heard the word before I lost my hearing. Almost killed me, but instead took my hearing instead.”

 

**_I’m-_ **

 

“Don’t say I’m sorry. You didn’t do it.” Dean snapped waved him off looking annoyed at his text as Castiel quickly erased the text sitting there embarrassed as Dean looked away. Castiel gained his attention again.

 

**_How do you dance so well?_ **

 

“I use to be a dancer,” Dean spoke. “Was even on So you think you can dance before this.”

 

“Wow.” Castiel blinked.

 

**_Why did you stop?_ **

 

“Deaf and Dancing don’t go together.” Dean shrugged as Castiel looked at him they sat in silence for a long time. “....We should get back.” Dean got up and moved to stand and held his hand to Castiel but Castiel just held out the phone for Dean to read.

 

**_Not going to ask about me?_ **

 

“Why did you want to?” Dean asked as Castiel hesitated but shook his head no. Dean chuckled. “When we should get back right?” Castiel nodded his head and took the help up. Castiel limped only slightly as Dean and Castiel walked back home.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**That night**

  
  


Castiel took a seat on his bed, he softly ran his fingers through his hair when a knock on the door made him turn.

 

“Hey, Cas. I got you that tape of when Dean was on So you think you can dance.”  Sam stated.

 

“Oh, could you put it in?” Castiel spoke as Sam moved to stick it in the DVD player.

 

“I could only find a shitty bootleg,” Sam confessed.

 

“That’s okay,” Castiel spoke as Sam took a seat on the bed as the video played. Dean was seen posing on stage with a black haired woman. They were dancing to Diamonds by Rihanna. Dean seemed to be memorized by the woman who danced in a dress that was black and looked like stars. Despite the fact, the woman was obviously supposed to draw the eye and take the show….Castiel couldn’t take his eyes off Dean.

 

When the song ended Dean got on one knee and proposed, the woman screamed surprised and said yes before they hugged. Castiel sat up looking at the screen.

 

“Wait? Dean’s engaged?” Castiel choked out pausing it, his heart dropping as he watched them hug.

 

“Was.” Sam sighed as he took the remote turning it off. “When Dean...got sick at first she played the supported fiancee. Held his hand and was there for him.”

 

“But the moment he lived...deaf but lived she started to hate him I think. Hated him for living. Hated him for being deaf.” Sam shrugged.  “I’m not sure what she said to him because it was in private but… All I saw was her throwing the ring at him and left. Never saw her again.” Sam got up as Castiel looked at him. “Good _fucking_ riddance. She was a bitch anyway.”

 

Castiel watched him get up to go, but Sam went to take the DVD but Castiel stopped him.

 

“Could you please leave it?” Castiel asked. “I-I want to watch him dance again.”

 

“Sure,” Sam stated. “He was a beautiful dancer. I wish I could see him dance again. Now he doesn’t dance anymore. Not for me. Not for anyone.” Castiel was taken back. Dean had danced in front of him and even with him… “Night Castiel.”

 

“Night,” Castiel spoke as Sam left leaving him alone, as Castiel skipped back to the beginning to watch Dean dance again and again till sleep overcame him.

 

When Dean’s fingers slid against his leg Castiel softly woke, to Dean sitting on the edge of his bed moving his fingers against Castiel’s leg. Castiel sat up watching him massage the muscle. Castiel rubbed his eyes tiredly.

 

“How is the pain?” Dean stated castiel tapped his shoulder holding out five fingers. “How was it when you got here?” Castiel held out eight fingers. “It’s getting better.” Dean turned when a phone was placed in front of him.

 

**_Because of you, I’m sure._ **

 

“I didn’t do anything.” Dean waved him off. “This is all you.” Castiel smiled at him softly.

 

**_So why do you wake me up to massage my leg?_ **

 

“It’s because when you're asleep, your muscles are relaxed, helps me get to the injured muscles without them tightening up from use,” Dean explained. “Not sure if it’s exact science, but my brother did it to me when I first lost my hearing. He rubbed my neck and made me feel a bit better.”

 

Castiel smiled softly letting him continue they sat in silence before he hesitated then typed something into the phone. Dean turned to the phone and paused staring at the word, even his hands stopped moving.

 

**_When I had my accident, I didn’t just lose my ability to skate…I lost someone I cared about too...So I know how you feel...you don’t have to be alone anymore._ **

 

Dean looked taken back as Castiel slid onto his lap, Castiel eyed his face before he moved down softly pressing an easy kiss to his lips. Dean hesitated but his hands moved to hold Castiel back, first softly but his grip tightened as Castiel kissed harder with a moan. Castiel cupped his face, feeling Dean’s fingers touching his bare stomach. Dean pulled back panting looking confused.

 

“What is... this?” Dean panted as Castiel grabbed for the phone typing something into the phone before showing it to Dean.

 

**_I just thought maybe we can be lonely together for a while…_ **

 

Dean obviously hesitated when Castiel pressed kisses against his chin as Dean slowly submitted to the kiss.

 

“...Okay...Just for a while…” Dean mumbled breathing against his lips, Castiel blushed softly before putting the phone down to cup his face once more and kissing him easily. Dean softly kissed back as Castiel was lowered back onto the bed with Dean on top of him.

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Four weeks later**

  
  


Castiel could dance so easily, Dean held him as he moved in sync with Dean. Castiel got the dancing moves down so much so that Dean barely had to coach him through it. When the song ended and Dean felt the vibrations stop. Castiel was pressed against him, Dean’s hand on his inner thigh as Castiel had one leg up against him. Dean eyeing his face as Dean did the hand signal saying they were done.

 

“One more time,” Castiel begged as he moved to hold Dean as Dean moved away. Pressing kisses to his neck. “Please. One more time.” He held a finger out to tell him what he wanted.

 

“Break,” Dean spoke as Castiel laughed watching Dean scoop him up and force him to sit. “Give the old guy a break. I need a minute.” Castiel hummed taking a sip of water as Dean moved to massage his leg.

 

“How is the pain?” Dean asked as Castiel signaled a one. “Good.”

 

Dean moved to work the muscles but Castiel just stared at him. Dean and Castiel have been much more affectionate to each other since they first had sex. Mostly on account of Castiel who initiated it, Dean seemed to respond each time, moving to hold him back. They mostly held each other in bed and kissed holding each other. Though they have had sex since the first time, Castiel loved the after more. Castiel holding him close, Dean feeling his pounding heart beat. Castiel lived for holding Dean till he fell asleep, just petting Dean’s hair affectionately till Dean fell asleep.

 

Castiel moved his leg away as Dean instantly moved to hold his hips as Castiel sat on his lap. Castiel burying his face into his neck as Dean held him. When Castiel’s phone went off, Castiel pulled back and checked his phone.

 

“Sam wants me back at the house,” Castiel spoke climbing off Dean’s lap and standing before typing something in the phone for Dean.

 

**_Sam wants me back at the house, want me to bring anything back when I come back._ **

 

Dean shook his head no, it was weird Dean couldn’t look at him.

 

**_I’ll be right back._ **

 

Dean nodded, as Castiel took his hand giving it a loving squeeze before turning to walk away but Dean hesitated to let go of his hand. Castiel looked back to him with a soft smile before Dean let go and watched Castiel jog away.

 

Castiel ran out to see Sam standing next to the car, Castiel tilted his head with a smile looking at him confused.

 

“Where are you going?” Castiel asked glancing at the truck full of suitcases, till he noticed his own inside. “Why is my stuff packed?”

 

“Well, you’ll never believe who has the opportunity to participate in the Olympics,” Sam stated as Castiel blinked covering his mouth.

 

“I-I got cleared to participate?” Castiel choked out.

 

“You got one physical today to clear you officially and then straight to training in New York. You only got two weeks before it starts and we haven’t even started-” Sam was cut off as Castiel slammed him into a hug, his heart was pounding so happily.

 

“I-I got to tell Dean-” Castiel choked out turning to leave, but Sam grabbed his wrist stopping him.

 

“We don’t have time,” Sam stated. “If we don’t make your appointment on time we can’t catch the plane.”

 

“But-” Castiel looked towards the woods, this...was all thanks to Dean.

 

“We can text him, come on,” Sam spoke as Castiel hesitantly submitted and got in the truck. Castiel glancing at the woods hoping Dean was coming back as Sam moved to drive away but no matter how hard he looked...Dean wasn’t there.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  


**One week later**

  
  
  


“Okay, Castiel.” The trainer spoke. “You can have a break. You’re doing great.” Castiel nodded quickly skating towards the edge of the ring where Sam stood holding Castiel’s phone.

 

“Anything from Dean?” Castiel panted as Sam gave a sad smile.

 

“No reply yet,” Sam confessed Castiel took his phone back. “But he lives in the mountains, it might be hard for him to get messages over there.

 

“...But what if he thinks I just _left?_ ” Castiel asked sadly looking down at the phone of texts.

 

“He knew you were in recovery. I’m sure he knows.” Sam stated as Castiel nodded hesitantly before sending another text to him before handing Sam the phone again and going back to the ring.

 

“Hey, would you mind if I create a routine?” Castiel stated. “I got one I want to use.”

 

“Lay it on me.” The trainer spoke as Castiel moved to show him the routine.

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV: One Week Later**

  
  
  


Dean glanced down at his phone as another text went off vibrating in his lap, he had so far twenty-four texts from Castiel he never read but Sam’s name popped up when Dean moved to read it.

 

_Text him back, He misses you._

 

Dean glanced down but didn’t respond as he put the phone on the side table and went to sleep.

 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Four weeks later**

  
  
  
  


Castiel had one more routine if he scored well he would get gold. Castiel panted heavily as Sam handed him water.

 

“You are doing better than I have ever seen you,” Sam confessed.

 

“Well, I can’t disappoint Dean or my brother can I?” Castiel stated as he eyed him softly. “...He still hasn’t responded...has he.” Sam looked hesitant which Castiel paused noticing how Sam wanted to say something. “...He did respond.”

 

“...” Sam hesitantly nodded.

 

“Can I see it?” Castiel held out his hand.

 

“I-I didn’t read it, but he said you can’t read it till you won,” Sam stated.

 

“I don’t care what he wanted. Give me my phone.” Castiel scoffed, Sam didn’t move. “Sam. Fucking give it to me!” Castiel snatched the phone from his hand as Sam didn’t stop him from opening the text.

 

 _Dear Castiel._  
_  
I’m sorry this is so late...but if you're reading this you most likely are walking off with a trophy judging by your scores. But I think this proves how amazing and talented you are. How many places you will go, how many people you will meet, and how many men or women you’ll find love with._

 

_However, none of those places can be found in my isolation. None of that happiness can be found with me._

 

_Someone I once loved more than anything told me the only honest thing they have ever said in their whole life. They said I will only drag people down and destroy any bit of happiness they have….and they were right._

 

_I can’t take you and destroy the soul and passion in you. I can’t. I should have never let...what was happening between us...and what was beginning and I’m sorry._

 

_One day you’ll thank me._

 

_Dean_

  


Castiel stared at the text as he sat quietly, Sam looked sadly at him before Castiel’s name was called.

 

Castiel angrily looked at the phone before he typed something into the phone before shoving the phone into Sam’s hands and moving to skate. Sam glanced down at the phone.

 

**_Just watch me skate._ **

 

_______________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV: Now**

  
  
  


Dean glanced at the response before taking a seat in front of the tv, sitting to watch him. Dean’s eyes watched Castiel beginning his beautiful moves Dean had recognized the same moves they had  practiced together. Castiel did it with such passion, so beautiful Dean couldn’t take his eyes off him. When Castiel finished he collapsed on the ice panting as the crowd erupted, Castiel was wiping his tears sobbing as Castiel had won the gold. Dean looked away at his tears. Dean softly grabbed the remote and turned it off.

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV: One week later**

  
  
  
  


Dean moved on a pole he had brought out on the cliff that day, he moved and twisted on it quickly on the pole. Dean came to a stop moving to grab his water when a hand grabbed it for him. Dean paused when he stood up right seeing Castiel softly smiling sadly at him.

 

“What are you doing here?” Dean asked taken back and confused. Castiel thought for a moment before his hands moved in...sign language.

 

**_I...here glove._ **

 

“W...what?” Dean breathed taken back as Castiel got frustrated at his lack of sign language knowledge.

 

**_No...go...here...stay…_ **

 

Castiel was crying.

 

**_Here Stay. Here stay._ **

 

Castiel sobbed wiping his tears as he awkwardly signed as he moved to hold Dean. Dean held him back tightly as Castiel shook holding him, pressing kisses against his neck before moving to press him into a rough kiss. Dea kissed him back holding him. Castiel pulled back as he held up the sign for I love you. Dean chuckled at his attempt before softly cupping his face touching it softly before kissing him ever so softly.

 

“I love you too…,” Dean whispered holding him softly before their lips moved against each other with love.

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


**One year later:**

  


Castiel nervous let the woman fix his makeup as Dean tilted his head watching him as Castiel breathed out. Dean signed to him.

 

_Why are you so nervous? You are always in the spotlight._

 

Castiel sighed, before nervously signing.

 

 **_I never danced on tv before. I have skated yes. Not dancing._ ** Castiel sighed as he looked at him with a pout.

 

 _You’ll be great. At least you can hear the music. I’m going to have to guess._ Dean teased. _I’m going to accidentally start before the music even starts._

 

Castiel chuckled as Dean started to Dance pretending he didn’t know it hadn’t started yet.

 

 _Come on. I got you._ Dean signed.

 

Dean held out his hand, as Castiel eyed him, before taking his hand.

 

 **I love you.** Castiel signed.

 

 _I love you too._ Dean signed back as Castiel nudged him towards the stage as they called them forward, as Dean once again Danced again…

  
  


**The end.**

**Author's Note:**

> Pictures in art were from this video: https://youtu.be/WdgScv5kv7g which it was inspired by. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Please read profile for commonly asked questions or if you would like to comment negatively on my stories. :)


End file.
